NFLRZ: Tears of a Raven
by Rushstar32
Summary: (Do not own; Takes place during season 2) During the season, Scavenger goes through emotional turmoil and healing when a secret he has kept for years is unraveled. How will the Rusherz and others help Scavenger untangled his emotions during these hard times.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! Rushstar32 here :)! Little bit of information before we start. The first chapter is dark, so be prepare. Another thing, in later chapters, there will be a fan character from artist/writer/reviewer The Last Border Collie (Which also sparked an headcanon which will be seen/told in the future). This story also takes place during season 2 of NFL Rush Zone, including the events from real life. Now i know what your thinking 'So that means two super bowls?', well not really. I always believe that the show has a mock Super Bowl so that way the real Game will be played in peace. So with all that said, enjoy the story ;)**

* * *

Tears of a Raven

_The Pallbearers whom remove the casket of Art Modell from are Baltimore Ravens' Hebrew Congregation, and former Cleveland Browns' quarterback Bernie Kosar, along with others, carrying it into the church. K-9, the Browns Rusher, step out of the car wearing black._

K-9: Scavenger...you ready.

_Scavenger also wore black. His eyes looked like they were distance away._

Scavenger: *_Quiet_*

K-9: I-I know this is hard...But don't worry, we'll help you out, and if you need anything we'll be there. Okay?

Scavenger: *_Quiet_*

K-9: I take that as a yes.

Scavenger: *_Quiet and nodding_*

_Liberty *also wearing black* came out of the church along with Ish in his Guardian form._

Liberty: Thanks again for doing this Ish...This means a lot to Scavenger.

Ish: It's no trouble. I feel sorry for Scavenger.

Liberty: We all do, Modell was the one who save him from the streets and help him through a lot. -_sighs_\- This is the first time Scavenger lost someone...I hate doing this part in a Rusherz life.

Ish: Is there anything I can do to help afterwards?

Liberty: -_Sighs_\- Yes, make sure you visit him sometimes. He hasn't been himself since Modell died.

_Scavenger and K-9 walk up to them._

Ish: How you doing Scavenger?

Scavenger:*_Weakly_* Not good...-_Sniff_\- Not good at all. *_Walks inside_*

_The small group got quick look at him...His eyes held no life in him and he looked like a ghost._

K-9: *_Looks at Ish solemn_* He still isn't taking it too well. I've never seen him like this before. He hasn't eaten anything and he's always alone.

Liberty: Give him some time...after all, this happen before.

_Freefall peeked his head out. _

Freefall: It's time.

_All three nodded and went inside._

* * *

_Few days later..._

_It was a rainy day. Scavenger watch as some blood tickled from the scratches __he made. His finger tips colored red with it. It's been only a few days since the funeral and he started about a day after that. He had multiple wounds on his arms and one on his cheek, his eyes devoid of life._

Scavenger: I-I-I should have been there..I-I should have been...I don't want the bashing to start again..They can't come back...They..*_Tears form as he looked at the paper he received_*

_Note; Be here soon, You are ours now. Your Owner friend can't save you now_

Scavenger: ...I-I can't take this anymore...I need him again...I-I-I can't take this...

_He leaves a note, grabs shard of glass he found and head out in the rain._

* * *

_Few minutes later..._

_Pick-Ax steps out from the portal *wearing a rain suit in the 49ers Colors*. Pick-ax was concerned for Scavenger so he went to visit him, but he looked around to find the Raven not there. _

Pick-Ax: Where is he?

_Sees the note and pick it up; He reads it and his face turned pale. The note falls as it read *GOODBYE FOREVER, SCAVENGER*_

Pick-Ax:*_Panicked and horror; Scream_* SCAVENGER NO! *_Runs outside_*

_Outside..._

_It was pouring rain outside. Pick-Ax ran with all his might, turning on his wrist watch._

Pick-Ax: OT! GET THE OTHER RUSHERZ AND ISH NOW! DON'T ASK WHY, I'LL TELL YOU LATER!

_Pick-Ax ran pass the crowd of people and onto the street. He knew where Scavenger was going._

Pick-Ax Thoughts: _**Please let me be not too late!**_

_As he ran some people noticed something in the 49er's eyes, they were tears. They soon fallow in pursuit, but not as fast as Pick-Ax, who was closing in on his destination-The graveyard._

* * *

_Graveyard, Model's grave..._

_Scavenger looked at himself, battered, tired, weak, and bloody, his eyes had no life in them and his chest with a large cut on it when he slipped. He looked up and looked the shard, and was about to bring it down..Only to be stop by Pick-Ax's Pickax, as it was thrown and knocked the knife out of Scavenger's hand. Pick-Ax ran up and hugged Scavenger, tears flowing._

Pick-Ax: You think you're all alone now, but you're not alone for you have me, the Rusherz, Ish, and OT. Please stay with us, we're nothing without you. Please...

_Scavenger looked stunned and tear-stained, realizing what he was doing and about to do made him horrified and scared. Scavenger hugged back with the last of his strength, mouthing 'I'm sorry', then falls limp into unconsciousness. Pick-Ax pick him up and carried him out, where a small crowd of people watch in horror. Pick-Ax looked up._

Pick-Ax: *_Calm_* Don't worry, we're take good care of him.

_Pick-Ax turned and walked into the portal to the HOK._

* * *

_HOK- Rusherz Quarters..._

_The 30 Rusherz and Ish looked up at Freefall, as he walked out of Scavenger's bedroom, after many hours of examination._

Pick-Ax: *_Worried_* How is he?

Freefall: Even though he has a high fever, his wounds were not serious. He only manage to give his chest a good cut, but it's all sewed up now. You got him here just in time though, his wound was almost infected.

Pick-Ax: *_Sighs in relief_* Thank goodness, he scared me for a second there.

Spot: But how long for Scavenger to heal?

Freefall: Approximately two-Three weeks.

Liberty: Thanks Freefall.

Freefall: It was no trouble, *_Turns to Pick-Ax_* you want to see him? He's awake.

Pick-Ax: Yes please.

_Pick-Ax stands up and walks into Scavengers room. It was simply, there was a shelf with books on Edger Allen Poe and a mirror on the other, purple wall, black carpet, and the bed match the Ravens colors. In it was Scavenger. He looked weak and had multiple gaze around his cuts, especially his chest. His cheeks were red and he was sweating, almost as if he was having a nightmare. Pick-Ax walked up to the bed and kneeled, holding the Raven's hand._

Pick-Ax: How you feeling?

Scavenger: *_Weak and sickly_* Hot-Very Hot.

Pick-Ax: Well you _**did **_go out in a rain storm without any precautions.

Scavenger: *_Laughs weakly_* Ha-ha very fun -_Coughs_-

Pick-Ax: Calm down, you have a fever.

Scavenger: *_Weakly looks at Pick-Ax_* D-Did you really mean what you said...In the graveyard.

Pick-Ax: Every word.

Scavenger: *_Tears_* H-how do you continue on?

Pick-Ax: I just remember all the good time we had...Heh, like the time during the super bowl me and some players drenched Couch Bill Walsh with some water during the party.

Scavenger: *_Weak and sickly_* What happen to him?

Pick-Ax: *_Sighs_* Leukemia took his life in 2007. I was so upset that-You know those holes in Candlestick Park?

Scavenger: *_Weak and sickly_* Yeah...

Pick-Ax: You're looking at the guy who cost the team 50 smackers for repairs. I got so upset that every time someone mocked him, I start swinging. Got five hundred Fans and visiting fans in the hospital, forty of them are scared, and one in the mental institution.

Scavenger: *_Weak and sickly_* Reminder me not to ever get you mad.

Pick-Ax: But I got over it, because I had fans and friends to help in the NFL...AND I have you guys. I mean, you're the closest thing to a family then I ever had. So if you ever need anything, just go to one of us Okay?

Scavenger: *_Nodding_* Okay -_Coughs_-.

Pick-Ax: Now you better get some sleep, you need to rest after that ordeal you had.

Scavenger: -_Yawns_\- Okay. *_Falls asleep_*

_Pick-ax's gentle brushed the top of Scavenger's head. Scavenger head was in a buzz with all that had happened today, wishing that he could tell them why he was doing all of this...But he can't. How could he._

* * *

_HOK, one week later..._

_Pick-Ax entered the HOK with Freefall. The stitches on Scavenger were healing fast than expected...but his health continued to decrease and no one knew why. Scavenger looked pale, his throat was sore and his cheeks were still red. The two decided to research on what fever he has due to last night, where Scavenger coughed up some blood. They were now sitting on one of the steps._

Freefall: *_Opens the book of Fevers_* O.k. Let's see...*_Turns the pages then stops at one_* Here's the one...Scarlet fever- symptoms are Sore throat, Fevers, paleness and red cheeks. Sometimes the vitamin will cough up blood. Can be cured with a 10-day course of antibiotics.

Pick-Ax: *_Sighs in relief_* I thought he was dying for a second there. I swear that Raven been making me jumpy since the incident. What kind of antibiotics do they say to get?

Freefall: It says, Penicillin. *_Gets up_* I'll go to the store to get some. Mind keeping an eye on Scavenger?

Pick-Ax: Of course.

_Freefall smiled as he turned and left. Pick-Ax went to the Rusherz quarter towards Scavenger's room. He walks in to see Scavenger, he was panting heavily. Sweat dripping from his forehead. Beside his bed was a bowl of water and a rag. Pick-Ax walks over and sits down on the desk chair._

Scavenger: *_Weak and sickly_* W-What's w-wrong.

Pick-Ax: *_Grabs the rag in the bowl, rings it out and dabs_ _Scavenger's forehead_* Scarlet fever...don't worry.

_Scavenger eyes closed as he fell back to sleep._

Pick-Ax: -_Sighs_\- I still don't understand why you tried to do yourself in last week.

Scavenger: *_Weak and sickly; Mumbles_* I'm sorry.

Pick-Ax: *_Stops_* Huh?

Scavenger: *_Weak and sickly; Mumbles_* I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything. Please forgive me. I don't want it anymore...Please *_Tears fall_* St-stop the pain, stop mocking me...please, don't hurt them..I-I'll do...Modell...w-where are y-you..

_Pick-Ax's couldn't believe what he was hearing and froze, realizing the reason what and why he tried to do...Scavenger, was suffering mental torture for who knows how long and Modell ...Modell was his only sanctuary. Pick-Ax face was full of shock as he felt a shiver up his spine...This explained everything. The emotions, the distance...the incident last week, they all made sense now._

Freefall: *_Comes in with the medicine_* Here's the- *_Sees Pick-Ax; worried_* Pick-Ax, what happened?

Pick-Ax: *_Face in shadow_* We need to talk to the others. Now.

_**End of Part 1**_


	2. Chapter 2

Tears of a Raven

_HOK- Main room_

Liberty: *_Shock_* I-I can't believe he's been hiding this.

_Liberty had tears at the prick of his eyes. Pick-Axs had explained to the rest of the Rusherz the best he could before he too was overcome with horror again. The news of Scavenger being tormented was shocking and heartbreaking to the Rusherz. Even OT was speechless. While Fang went to check on Scavenger, the others contemplated on what to do now. _

Pick-Ax: W-What are we going to do? Scavenger must have years of this torture, and it's not his fault. What's even worse is we don't know whose doing all this!

Steed: Maybe there is some documents or notes that he has explaining it?

_All the Rusherz were questioning where to find the information...till they realized one of them had been silent._

Swoop: Blow-Torch?

_Blow-Torch back was towards them, hands in a fist._

Swoop: Blow-Torch, are you all-

_Blow-Torch let out a scream of rage and slammed his fist on the ground, causing cracks to form. The others flinched at this as Blow-Torch placed his mask down and looked back on the others._

Blow-Torch: *_Rage_* Doesn't matter right now, we find them...at any cost.

Fang: *_Runs in; panicked_* HE'S GONE!

All: WHAT!?

* * *

_Scavenger was curled up in the stadium's First-aid room, eyes tired and swollen form illness and tears._

Scavenger: Why...why can't I tell them? I want to but-I'm supposed to be strong, not curled up like this...but-

_**Voice: If you tell anyone...well, one of the visiting teams will lose a member.**_

_Scavenger curled up tighter. He did not hear the sound of a portal opening nor closing.  
_

* * *

_Meanwhile,_

Stampede: SCAVENGER?!

Talon: WHERE ARE YOU? WE WANT TO HELP?!

_The remaining 31 Rusherz scrambled around, looking for the lost Raven. Pick-Ax was checking outside when he heard...Laughing? Pick-Ax peered behind a wall and saw what looked like a group of eight peoples, and they were not the nice types. The group wore torn clothes, their boss having a scar, and in their pockets were money and wallets, stolen. They also had blood splatter in different places._

Thug 1: So, ya think he's dead boss?

Thug Boss: If he is, then it's another victory for us! -_Laughs_-

Pick-Ax: *_Quiet_* Huh?

Thug 2: Boy boss, you sure really must of messed that freak up if he killed himself!

Thug 7: Yeah, remember when we tied his feathery arms up and tossed him in a river, boy did he struggled!

Thug 4: My personal favorite was when we used him as target practice and he tried to fight back!

Thug 3: HA! That was a fun one!

Thug 6: What about yours boss?

Thug Boss: The day he was going to tell his friends.

Thug 5: OH YEAH! Tell us what you did again?!

Thug Boss: Well, I came over for some boxing practice on that pest, and he said he was going to tell the cops and his friends, so I knock the punk out, tied his arms up and took him to a secluded building. He woke up and...*_chuckles evilly_* let's just say, I gave him a _tame _version on what we do to some of our victims.

Thug 1: Ya mean-

Thug Boss: Yep! That little birdie was crying so hard, and when I was done he was bleeding and sobbing like a baby! Before I left I told him that 'If you tell anyone...well, one of the visiting teams will lose a member'. The Bird started crying and screaming in terror. Ta think he is supposed to be strong, what a wuss!

_The group laughed, not knowing that Pick-ax was watching, along with the rest of the Rusherz...in rage. This was the breaking point, as their eye colors turned into a blood red._

Pick-Ax: *_Anger; comes out_* Excuse me, but who are you talking about here?

Thug 7: Oi boss, it's the old man one.

Thug Boss: Huh, why would you want to kno-?

Pick-Ax: *_Anger_* TELL. ME.

Thug Boss: Ha! Ya think I would just tell you! Well *_Looks around_* you are alone. You want to know, it's the Raven Rusher...Sca-

_Unholy screams started, and the Rusherz attacked.  
_

* * *

_A group of police cars were parking around the Raven's Stadium, sirens wailing. They received word that a group of thugs were spotted there and proceeded to go after them. A news camera man was with them to record the arrest._

Police Officer: Area secure sir!

Police Chief: Great, search the area!

_The police disperse. Scavenger popped his head out the door to see what was going on, only for the Police Chief to spot him._

Police Chief: Scavenger?

_Scavenger popped back in, but came outside seconds later._

Scavenger: H-Hi.

_The Police Chief examined Scavenger. Gaze around the wounds he received and his face a little red._

Police Chief: Scavenger you look like-

Scavenger: I-I know, I know...w-what are you doing here?

Police Chief: We got Intel that a group of thugs our team has been after for years was spotted here.

Scavenger: *_Internal Panic_* T-thugs you say?

Police Chief: Yes, we-

Police Officer: *_Fear_* S-SIR?!

_The police chief and Scavenger hurriedly walk over to a group of police and the news camera man to see-_

Police Chief: *_Shock_* W-W-What is this?

_Scavenger pushed forward, and his heart stopped as he fell to his knees. Eight people, the thugs, were covered in bruises and scratches, eyes dilating and in fear. Small Blood puddles were everywhere and in front of the scared criminals, were 31 blood stained Rusherz, staring at them in rage._

Police Chief: *_Shock_* Great Scott.

_Scavenger stared in shock and horror._

Police Chief: *_Shock and realization_* S-Scavenger, do-do you know these criminals.

_Scavenger said nothing and just breathed, mouthing no words._

Liberty: *_Rage_* Let this be a lesson...DON'T EVER HARM OUR FRIEND AGAIN OR YOU WILL DIE! SLOW AND PAINFULLY.

Police Chief: *_Shock_* Um-_**Gulp**_\- gentlemen.

_The Rusherz turned to see the two cops and Scavenger. When they saw Scavenger, their anger left, eye colors returning to normal, and fear and concern struck them._

All 31: SCAVENGER!

_They ran towards him as the Police chief got out of shock and sent his men in to arrest the criminals._

Pick-Ax: Scavenger! Are you okay?

Steed: You're not hurt right?

_Nothing._

Liberty: S-Scavenger? Are you okay-?

Scavenger Thoughts: **I-it can't be over just like that. They will come back, they will come back, they will-**

Thug Boss: *_In chains; insanity_* GET ME AWAY! TAKE ME AWAY! I DON'T CARE! JUST GET ME AWAY FROM THOSE THINGS! *_Insane laughter_* THROW ME IN THE SLAMMER!

Police office: Someone get him to a padded cell.

_Scavenger stared...till finally he broke down, tears rapidly falling and his eyes dilated._

Scavenger: -_Crying_-

_This got everyone's attention as Pick-Ax knelt down and hugged his friend, rubbing his back calmly._

Pick-Ax: *_Soothing_* Shh, its okay. They won't hurt you again.

_Scavenger continued to cry as he buried his head into Pick-Ax beard, muffle sobs still being heard. The camera man turned his camcorder to the Rusherz._

Scavenger: *_Crying_* I-I won't tell. -_Sobs_\- I won't tell.

_The other Rusherz looked in concern and sorrow. The Police Chief watched the whole thing, anger built up, and grabbed one of the still sane criminals over by the collar._

Police Chief: *_Anger_* What did you do to him?

Thug 6: *_Fear_* I-I-It wasn't me! It was the boss-

Police Chief: *_Anger_* WHAT DID HE DO?!

Thug 6: *_Fear_* H-He-He-He-

Police Chief: *_Anger_* HE WHAT?!

Scavenger: *_Crying; Screaming_* JUST LET ME GO! STOP! PLEASE! *_Heavy sobs_*

_This revelation left everyone present shocked...rage came over the officers._

Police Chief: *_Rage_* HE DID WHAT!? *_Hold up the criminal by the collar_* Do you realize what you idiots just done! YOU BROKE OUR RUSHER!

_Scavenger continued to cry hard as Pick-Ax tried to calm him down, tears now flowed down his face. Blow-Torch fell to his knees and pounded his fist to the ground in anger, tears falling onto the ground. Some of the Rusherz turned away with tears while others comforted eachother. The Camera man kept the camera in position as he moved it away to wipe some of his own tears.  
_

* * *

_At the HOK_

_OT was watching the scene that the Camera man was recording, some tears fell from his eyes._

OT: *_Presses a Button_* Sandra, would you mind coming in. I do believe we have a situation that you may be able to help in.

**To be continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Prepare the tissues everybody, the feels hit hard here.**

* * *

Tears of a Raven

_HOK- Main room_

_Sandra Taylor walked through the portal into the HOK. She was happy that Ish was at school, due to the situation she was called for. As she reached the bottom of the stairs, she saw Beast walking out from behind the stairway to OT, rubbing his face with a towel with some blood stains on it._

Sandra Taylor: B-Beast?

_Beast froze, removing the bloodstained towel and stared at Sandra, then sighed. _

Beast: OT called you, didn't he?

Sandra: Y-Yes, but...

_Beast looked at her, then realized what she was trying to ask._

Beast: Yeah...*_Looks at the bloodied towel_* We might have over done it.

Sandra: *_Hands crossed_* Over done it, yes...But it was for a reason. Where's Scavenger?

Beast: *_Sighs sadly_* In his room, hasn't left since the incident. Some of the Rusherz left to tell their teams what going to be going on the next few day.

_Beast led Sandra to the quarters where the remaining Rusherz (Pick-Ax, Blow-Torch and Steed) were attempting to get Scavenger out of his room, concerns on their faces. When the two reached the door, Steed knocked._

Steed: Scavenger...please, let us help you.

_Nothing...Sandra decides to give it a shot._

Sandra: Scavenger...can I come in.

_There was a sigh, but she could tell he was saying yes and she walked into the room, the four Rusherz watching from the door. Scavenger was sitting on the bed and had his back turn, his entire body covered in a blanket and only his beck was out, his face covered in shadow._

Scavenger: I-I can handle this, y-ya know.

Sandra: *_Walks over and sits next to him_* You're a terrible liar you know that.

_Scavenger tighten his grip. Being a mother has taught this women many things, how to spot or find a lie was one of them._

Sandra: You okay?

_Scavenger was about to nod, but stop, think and shoke his head._

Scavenger: I suppose to be stronger than this. I was just protecting my friends and I was...violated so to speak. And when he threaten to-

Sandra: Scavenger...you should have told us what happened in the first place.

Scavenger: I-I didn't want to get you guys involved...or find out about..-_Sighs_\- No point hiding now..Where do you want me to start?

Sandra: Let's start with what happened, how you were told to not tell anyone.

Scavenger: O-Okay. I was getting sick and tired of those guys bugging me. At first they were just annoying, but what took the cake was when they tied me up and threw me in the river. So I was about to go to the police when the big boss came for some 'Practice'. Naturally I called him off and told him his days of reckoning was going to end...then he knocked me out and- *_Stops_*

Sandra: *_Worry_* Scavenger?

Scavenger: I woke up, chained and unable to move, while also being gagged. The thug then said to me 'You won't dare tell anyone about this, I'll make sure of it'. He went down on his knees, position one of them and he*_tears fall_* he-he proceeded to ram it b-between me. I-It was horrible. He kept going on and o-on till I actually started to bleed, I was actually cry by then. After what f-felt like an eternity he stopped and removed the chain and gag. I want to scream, fight, anything. B-But all I could do was cry...I-I was in so much pain I couldn't even move, I just curled in a ball and cried. He then said to me if I attempted to tell anyone he would do something to one of the visiting teams...manly the other Rusherz. I lost it when he said that and then he left.

_Scavenger removed the blanket from his head down to his shoulders, his eyes were bloodshot and tears fell from them. Cheeks both red from sickness and crying._

Scavenger: T-There, now y-ya know. G-Go on, say it. I-I'm disgusting to l-let him do that -_Gasp_-

_Sandra had moved a little bit. Scavenger was surprise to see he was being hugged, by both Pick-ax and Blow-Torch, their own tears streaming down their face._

Pick-Ax: No y-you're not...I-I just wish th-that we knew sooner.

Blow-Torch: I-I'll -_Sniff_\- I'll kill that monster if I see him!

_Scavenger eyes widen a bit, before hugging the two Rusherz back. Sandra moved back to join in the hug._

* * *

_Meanwhile, _

_Steed actually had to be taken to a different room by Beast. The reason and what happened that day, along with everything that happened, was too much and right now Steed was sobbing into the Lion humanoids chest, Beast trying his best to comfort him._

Beast: *_Soothing_* Shh, it alright Steed. It's alright. **^ Thoughts: I've never seen him like this. ^**

_Steed buried his face deeper, as Beast rubbed his back. It was at that time Stampede entered, wondering what was going on. Beast eyes darted to and from Scavengers room silently, and then continued to comfort Steed. Stampede went to Scavengers room and saw the raven being hugged by the two other Rusherz and Sandra. Knocking on it, the group turned to him._

Stampede: I'm not disturbing anything, am I?

Scavenger: *_Hug breaks_* No, you're not.

Sandra: Where-

Stampede: Telling my team I was going to be gone for a few days, what with the whole ordeal heading in court.

Blow-Torch: Y-Yeah speaking of that...*_He trailed off as Pick-Ax face tuned away in sorrow, and a bit of fear_*

Stampede: *_Concern_* What's wrong?

Sandra: Stampede, there's something you should know that Scavenger told us.

_And so the three decided to tell the Bill what Scavenger had told him, saving the raven from a memory relapse. After they finished, Stampede stood there, stunned, a look of horror on his face._

Stampede: *_Shock and Horror_* He-he did that to you? T-then the un-untamed version would have been-been-been-you-could-

_Stampede breathing hitched and everything went black.  
_

* * *

_**Voice: STAMPS! STAMPS! STAMPS!**_

_Colors blurred together, before everything became clear._

Beast: STAMPEDE ARE YOU OKAY?!

_Stampede was laying on the ground, surrounded by the others._

Stampede: W-Wha-what happen?

Pick-Ax: *_Helping Stampede up_* You passed out after we told you what happened to Scavenger.

_Stampede thanked him, then turn towards Scavenger, who run out of his room to check on the Bill. Stampede felt his eyes tear up as he laid his hand on Scavenger's cheek. However, a small smile, though sad, was shone on his face._

Stampede: Scavs...I think the court would like to hear this case.

**To be continued...**


	4. Chapter 4

**HI THERE :)! Before we start please note Orarasis belongs to The Last Border Collie and is one of the legendary Rusher Muses, those who helped create the Core. ENJOY :)!**

* * *

Tears of a Raven

_Few days later, outside court room_

_And here he was...sweating in fear and nervousness, telling the others he needed a breather. Scavenger secretly cursed himself for agreeing to be a witness/victim, and was now pacing the floor waiting to be called._

Scavenger: Why did I agree to this! Now not only are those idiots going to be p #%, but they might kill the others if I spill. But I promise the others I would tell the Judge and jury everything so justice would be served. *_Stops pacing, sits on the bench and moans; hands on face_* Why am I so scared...I SHOULDN'T BE SCARED!

Voice: Is there a problem being scared?

_Scavenger removed his hands fast and looked around...no one was there._

Scavenger: **AND **now I'm hearing voices and probably going mental. Wonderful.

Voice: *_Closer_* I don't think going mental is the problem.

_Scavenger screeched._

Scavenger: W-Who there!?

Voice: Easy Raven Rusher, I'm here to help you.

_Scavenger looked to his left, then right...and froze. Sitting beside him was a Rusher, glowing in a radiant purple, blue, red/orange color. But what caught him off the most was this Rusher...this Rusher looked to be a fusion of him, Fang, Stampede, Claw, Talon, Toro, and Freefall. Scavenger was left stunned._

Scavenger: W-Who-WH-What-

Rusher?: Don't worry, I'm on your side. In fact, I've been by all your sides since the beginning.

Scavenger: *_Calms down abit_* W-Who are you?

Orarasis: I am Orarasis, the Neither Rusher. I came here to help you with your situation, given all that has been happening during the past weeks, I had to intervene.

Scavenger: *_Unsure_* Is that so. Then why did you not come years earlier?

Orarasis: We were not able to communicate, we would only be spiritual husk, only to show the way...but not speak or stay for a long time. This was due to the fact we were getting used to earth and it atmosphere.

Scavenger: *_Unsure_* Okay, I can see that...But, I still don't trust yo-

Orarasis: Your name is Scavenger. You're the Ravens Rusher for the Baltimore Ravens and you have brotherly bond with the 49ers Rusher, Pick-Ax. You recently lost Art Model and have a past of abuse and torment due to your team's dark reputation. You also believe you can handle a situation despite how it may harm you and hide your emotional turmoil for those situation...which has led you to this moment in time.

_Scavenger was speechless._

Scavenger:...Uhhh, h-how do you-*_Shakes his head_* Don't want to know. Anyhow, **WHY **are you here?

Orarasis: I came here to ask you why are you so persistent on hiding this situation and your emotions from your friends.

Scavenger: -_Sighs_\- Orarasis, WE ARE RUSHERZ! I don't have time to worry about myself and my own problems. I have to take care of my team and Megacore, back then it was the shard. I don't want them to get involve in my affairs.

Orarasis: And how did that work?

_Scavenger was going to argue back...but shifted and look away in guilt._

Orarasis: Exactly...Your emotions built up to the point where you broke and harmed yourself with scars, but also decided to try and fallow your team's former owner to the grave. Scavenger, you have to realize you can't hold in your emotions like that, it has become unhealthy for. Your friends want to help you, so don't push them away and hide your emotions.

Scavenger: B-But-

Orarasis: No buts...There is nothing wrong with showing your emotions...but there's something else, is there.

Scavenger: Yes...I don't know how, or even **IF**, I can heal from all this. Look at me, I'm all bandage up and my voice is a bit scratchy from the fever I had, my emotions are in turmoil and I have no idea what to do.

Orarasis: *_Sighs sadly_* Your stress...You're broken *_Scavenger turns to him_* You kept you facade so long that your emotions are scattered and shattered. You need help and to find a way to calm yourself from your stress, but you want to keep being strong for your friends and team...*_Smiles sweetly_* But there's nothing wrong with expressing you emotions to them, it's what we do. If you keep holding them in, eventually something tragic will happen...if not what you tried to do.

_Scavenger thought on it...them weakly smiles._

Scavenger: Yeah, you're right. I-What was I thinking...I-I have a lot of things to do to fix this, but right now *_Looks at the door, then back at Orarasis_* What do I do right now?

Orarasis: *_Smiles as he fades_* Get your justice. It's about time justice is served for you and the other victims. *_Fades out_*

_Scavenger blinked, but shoke his head, got up and walked in._

* * *

_Court room,_

_Scavenger silently sat beside the others, as the court was still going on. Scavenger sat between Pick-Ax and Steed. He looked up at the stand to see a young women leaving, tears in her eyes and crying, something about this and the words Orarasis said swarm in his head. The judge was about to ask the jury to debate. _

_**Orarasis: Get your justice. It's about time justice is served for you and the other victims.**_

Judge: The jury will now-

Scavenger: WAIT!

_The crowd went silent, and the other Rusherz turned to their friend. Scavenger could tell the gang members on trial were giving him daggers._

Scavenger: I-I haven't said my piece.

Judge: What do you mean?

_Scavenger got up and walk to the center of the room, in front of the Judge and across the Jury._

Scavenger: I have a confession...I was their most favorite prime target. They secretly abused me when Modell, the team or the others were not there.

_The court room was in shock, some conversing with another with this news._

Judge: *_Shocked_* I-Is this true?

Scavenger: Y-Yes...They bring weapons and use me for target practice, they even one time try and drown me...But...*_Looks back at the other Rusherz_* Five of you already know, but I can't hide this any longer...All this torture nearly drove me to death, I can't do this anymore...When I was going to tell the others, I was kidnapped and the leader gave me a tame version, but if he had the chance he would have-

_The words came out, the whole room went silent..._

* * *

_...And then chaos ensure, Scavenger hide underneath the victims stand and a glass of water crashed near him and screams of horror from the audience at his revelation. A group of men were trying their best to keep most of the enrage Rusherz for killing the accused, some of them were pale as shock was plan on their face._

Liberty: *_Enrage_* LET US AT THOSE #% !%, I WANT THEM TO BURN UNDER MY TORCH!

Stallion: *_Enrage_* THEY MUST DIE! THEY MUST PAY FOR THIS # %# ^# #!

_Talon was in shock when he noticed Scavenger under the table, he went to the ground and crawled to Scavenger, he turned to him tears in his eyes._

Scavenger: I-I-I could take it anymore Tals..

_Talon face scrunched and he leapt onto the table, determination on his face and hands glowing._

Talon: *_LOUD_* RISE UP!

_Everyone was suspended in mid-air, except Him, Scavenger and the Judge._

Talon: ENOUGH! ALL OF YOU! *_To the other Rusherz_* LISTEN! I know your upset and want to kill these punks, believe me I want to as well...BUT SCAVENGER NEEDS US, HE'S SCARED HIDING UNDER A TABLE AND IS HURT BOTH PHYSICALLY AND MENTALLY...WE NEED CALMNESS, NOT CHAOS!

_The others looked at eachother, then calmed down as did the audience. The thugs however were in fear at the fact they were lifted in the air._

Liberty: Y-Your right Talon, sorry.

_Talon gentle put everyone down minus the Thugs. As Scavenger came out from under the table, shaken up a bit, and the others went him and comforted him._

Jury: I think we have seen enough...*_turns to his peers as they nod in agreement_* We find the accused guilty of all charges.

* * *

_Outside the Courthouse, _

_To say this was the trail of the century would be stretching it, but to the Rusherz it sure felt like it as the group was walking._

Scavenger: That was the most stressful thing I've done in my life so far.*_To Talon_* I didn't know you could lift that many people Tals.

Talon: Years of Practice... Though I was ready to collapse hold that many people up, sorry about that.

Liberty: You did the right thing by stopping us before we did something we would regret...  
*_To Scavenger; Concern_* Sorry about that scene by the way. But why didn't you tell us?

Scavenger: I only told Sandra, Stampede, Blow-Torch, Steed, Pick-Ax and Beast due to the fact they were there...I-I thought you guys would think I was weak and disgusting.

Freefall: Why would you think that?!

Scavenger: I-I just thought you guys wouldn't want a crying-

_Scavenger was stopped and turned gently back to face the others...they wore concerned looks and sympathy was in their eyes. Scavenger stared...then weakly smiled, tears falling down his face._

Scavenger: I-I guess I shouldn't hold my emotions back...huh-_sniffs_-

_Scavenger hugged the others and they returned it._

Scavenger thoughts: **Orarasis was right...this is what I needed to do all along.**

_**End of Part 4**_


	5. Chapter 5

Tears of a Raven

**Hi there :)! Rushstar32 here ;). Before we begin, 'The Last Border Collie owns Orarasis and the songs 'korkoro' belongs to Vocaliod and 'Dynasty' belongs to MIIA...Please check them out when you are done reading. ENJOY :)!**

* * *

Scavenger Journal thought: **Hey Journal; ALOT has change since the trial. I'm all better now, from both the sickness and the injuries, the scars are hidden by my feathers. I told my team what's been going on and, well...they were about to charge into the prison and teach those thugs a hardcore lesson. Luckily I was able to convince them not to, as the others beat them to the punch. Telling Ish was a bit concerning, but Sandra helped us with that and explained everything...leaving out some parts. It's been a while since then, the season started and so far the Ravens are doing pretty good; Halloween and Thanksgiving today went very well (Can't wait for the holiday season) despite the new foe we are facing. I still having trouble with my 'emotional situation, as I am trying to find something to do-**

_Scavenger stopped writing when he heard a violin playing outside the Quarters in the HOK. Scavenger fallowed the sound outside and looked around. When he got to the core room, he saw Claw playing the said instrument. _

Scavenger thoughts: **Isn't that song 'Kokoro' from that Volcaliod group?**

Scavenger: Claw?

_Claw stopped and jumped in a little fear, turning around to see Scavenger._

Claw: *_Sighs in relief_* Scavenger you scared me...whatcha doing here?

Scavenger: Following...you play the violin?

Claw: *_Smiles_* Oh yeah, I started when I was on the mend after my heart transplant. Few practices later and I was playing my heart and mind away.

Scavenger: *_Surprised_* Really?

Claw: Yep..*_Thinks for a minute, then gets an Idea_* HEY, Scavs...I got something that might help ya with your problem.

_Scavenger raised an eyebrow._

* * *

_Rusherz Quarters main room,_

_Scavenger sat on the couch waiting for Claw. Claw finally came back with a keyboard in hand._

Scavenger: *_Confused_* What's the keyboard for?

Claw: *_Sets it on Scavengers lap_* You.

Scavenger: Wha-

Claw: Maybe having an activity to do on the side will cheer you up.

_Scavenger looked at the keyboard curiously, and turned it on. He glided his fingers on the notes and played a few of them. A smile formed on his face and his eyes closed, as Scavenger mind was lost in the notes he was unknowingly playing, he was even humming. It wasn't until he returned to reality, opens his eyes and saw the astonished panther Rusher._

Claw: *_Awe_* Wow...

Scavenger: *_Blushes_* So-Sorry, I guess I got lost in it.

Claw: I was going to say your a naturally...still need some practice here and there, but you should be a pro in no time!

_Scavenger blush went away and he grinned, Claw then showing him how to play._

* * *

_An hour had past and Scavenger had gotten used to the keynotes._

Claw: That should be enough for today...

Scavenger: *_Smiles_* Hey, thanks again for this Claw...I really needed it.

Lasso: GUYS! *_Burst in_* Y'all not gonna believe this oh'man y'all not gonna believe this!

Claw: Whoa calm down what happened?

Lasso: WE GOT A SECOND GUARDIAN!

_The two Rusherz did a double-take._

Scavenger: Cowboy say what?

Claw: WHO?!

_Lasso, bet his lip..._

Lasso: The one Freedom yelled at RZ for two years ago.

_The two faces went pale_

Claw: A-Ashley.

Scavenger: Dang...how does Freedom feel about this?

Lasso: Well, he hasn't raged on RZ...so i think he's going to be fine...Kinda nice having another one to help us.

Scavenger: Even though we should of had two in the first place. -_sighs_\- I question his method sometimes.

Lasso: Hey...he was unsure if she would be able to help since during that time her mother...well...

_All three looked away in sorrow._

Claw: I still wish I knew why Sudden Death wanted her...what could he possible offer her for assisting him?

Lasso: I wish I knew.

Scavenger: I'm more concern about how Freedom took this news.

Lasso: Truth *_Scavenger and Claw nodded_* He took it pretty well.

_Both sighed in relief_

Claw: Thank goodness.

Scavenger: Something tell me we are going to have more Guardians in the future *_Looks at the piano; worried_*

* * *

_Weeks went by, Scavenger was taught by Claw how to play the piano and he became an expert, even singing at some points. He saw three more Guardians join the team and his team was going to the playoff. Of course, if they do make the Super Bowl they have to wait till Wild-Card is defeated so the actual game can be played. Scavenger smiled at the idea that their own foes attack a mock Super Bowl and not the real thing. But he wasn't right now..._

* * *

_January, 2013; M&T Bank Stadium_

Scavenger: *_Worried_* You see what I mean!

_Scavenger looked at the Guardians Troy, Tua and Marty. John Harbaugh changed after he came back from the Symbol of Sportsmanship award ceremony, and it worried him to no end._

Guardian Marty: Yeah, I can see why you needed us.

Scavenger: Yeah...*_Trails off_*

Guardian Troy: You okay?

Guardian Tua: You kinda trailed off a bit.

Scavenger: Sorry, I just...I already been through alot this season. What with Art Modell's death and all.

Guardian Troy: You also mean the trial.

_And that's when Scavenger went pale...he started sweating and gulped._

Scavenger: H-H-Ho-How d-do you-

Guardian Tua: It was all over the news. I heard my parents talking about it.

Guardian Marty: My older brother called me about it when he and his class went on a trip to Baltimore.

Guardian Troy: And I heard some of my classmates in Gym talk about it.

_Scavenger trembled, and the others notice. It was Marty who knelt down and gently grabbed the Raven's hand._

Guardian Marty: Hey, it's alright. Sorry for bring it up.

Scavenger: I-It's not your fault...it's just, thinking of that... What if someone gets hurt because of me? What if I lose him too? *_Starts to panic_* I-I-W-What if someone dies be-because of m-me...

_Scavenger started to tremble harder. Marty looked at his friends, then back at Scavenger. Marty brought Scavenger head up to look at the three._

Guardian Troy: We promise we won't let that happen.

_Scavenger stopped trembling, starting to calm down a bit_

Guardian Tua: Tell you what, we will catch up with Ish, Ash and RZ after we check the megacore.

_Scavenger calmed down completely and smiled._

Scavenger: Thank you.

* * *

Candlestick Park, few hours later...

_Scavenger jumped out of the portal with the four Guardians landing on the visitor locker room floor._

Scavenger: Pick-Ax said he located both Ish and John on the beach, *_Looks at them_* Please find them.

Guardian Ash: We will, lets go!

_The Guardians ran off, leaving Scavenger alone in worry and concern._

?: Nice to see your taking my advice.

_Scavenger turns to see Orarasis, sitting on a bench._

Scavenger: Orarasis! W-What are you doing here?

Orarasis: Checking up on you. *_Smiles_* Do not worry, John and Ish will be fine.

Scavenger: -_Sighs_\- I know. I-I'm just worried.

Orarasis: Nothing wrong with that.

_Scavenger walks over and opens the locker reveling his keyboard. Orarasis smile widen as he walks over and sits next to him._

Scavenger: *_Smiles a bit_* I know, I-I just need to let all this stress out. *_Turns it on_*

Orarasis: You gonna play.

Scavenger: And something else...

* * *

Later...

Pick-Ax: -And another thing, you need to talk to Scavenger on what Wild-Card did! You nearly gave him a heart attack! He's in a stressful state as it is.

_John and Jim Harbaugh walked down the hall with Pick-Ax to the visitors locker room. He was giving them a earful for scaring and worrying the Raven to no end. Needless to say the 49er was angered at the fact all this happen because of Wild-Card._

John Harbaugh: I know. Poor guy must be worried sick.

_Piano music starts._

Jim Harbaugh: You hear that?

_The three quietly walked to the locker room door and peek in silently. Scavenger started playing the notes without noticing them; singing._

Scavenger: _**Some days it's hard to see**_

_**If I was a fool, or you, a thief**_

_**Made it through the maze to find my one in a million**_

_**Now you're just a page torn from the story I'm living**_

-_Orarasis smiles__-_

Scavenger and Orarasis: _**And all I gave you is gone**_

_**Tumbled like it was stone**_

_**Thought we built a dynasty that heaven couldn't shake**_

_**Thought we built a dynasty like nothing ever made**_

_**Thought we built a dynasty forever couldn't break up**_

-_The two teams (who were heading to the locker room) notice and peaked inside_-

Scavenger: _**The scars I can't reverse **__*Grabs his one wing*_

_**When the more it heals the worse it hurts**_

_**Gave you every piece of me, no wonder it's missing**_

_**Don't know how to be so close to someone so distant**_

_**-**__Scavenger lets his one wing go_-

Scavenger and Orarasis: _**And all I gave you is gone**_

_**Tumbled like it was stone**_

_**Thought we built a dynasty that heaven couldn't shake**_

_**Thought we built a dynasty like nothing ever made**_

_**Thought we built a dynasty forever couldn't break up**_

_-John, Jim Harbaugh and Pick-Ax quietly walked in-_

Scavenger: _**It all fell down, it all fell down,**_

_**It all fell, it all fell down, it all fell down**_

_**-**__Scavenger smiles wide; both teams come in-_

Scavenger (Orarasis): _**It all fell, it all fell down, it all fell down, it**_

_**(Let the wall fall down, fall down, completely down)**_

_**It all fell down, it all fell down, it all fell down**_

_**(Let the wall fall down, fall down, completely down)**_

_**-**__In the zone, as __Orarasis fades and the lights are turned on-_

Scavenger: _**And all I gave you is gone!**_

_**Tumbled like it was stone!**_

_**Thought we built a dynasty that heaven couldn't shake**_

_**Thought we built a dynasty like nothing ever made**_

_**Thought we built a dynasty forever couldn't break up**_

Pick-Ax: *_Awe_* Scavenger...

Scavenger: _**It all fell, it all fell down, it all fell down, it!**_

_**It all fell down, it all fell down, it all fell down!**_

_**It all fell, it all fell down, it all fell down (**_Orarasis: *_echo_* _**and all I gave you is gone)**_

_**Thought we built a dynasty forever couldn't break up**_

_Scavenger stopped playing and looked up, only to go red in the face at the site of John, Jim Harbaugh, the two teams and Pick-Ax looking at him in awe._

Scavenger: *_Hides face_* S-Sorry bout that...*_He notices John Harbaugh_* J-Jo-John!

_Scavenger gets up and runs over to him, who was still in shock._

Scavenger: *_Worried/Concern_* J-John? A-Are you okay? Are you...well 'you' again -_Gasp_-

_Scavenger sentence was cut short when John __Harbaugh bent down and hugged him, eyes pricked with tears. Scavenger was in shock at this act._

John Harbaugh: I am so sorry for worrying you Scavs.

_Scavenger eyes widen, a few tears falling and he smiled as he hugged back._

Scavenger: -_Relief sigh_\- Thank goodness, your back to normal.

_The hug lasted for a few minutes and soon they broke the hug._

John Harbaugh: *_Smiles_* You nevered told me you played the piano.

Jim Harbaugh: Or singing.

_Both teams agreed. Scavenger blushed a little bit embarrassed but smiling while Pick-Ax gave him a little nudge on the shoulder. _

_Scavenger sighed, he was so glad that the 49ers megacore was back with Pick-Ax._

Scavenger: You sure you going to be okay. You collapsed back at the battle for a second there.

Pick-Ax: Yeah, thanks for the help back there. You have been really helpful today ya know. Including calming things down with the Piano and song.

Scavenger: Heh, thanks. I- It was Claw's idea. Little therapeutic. But, John? What happened to him that caused him to act like, well, THAT?

Pick-Ax: *_Worried;Bites his lip_*It's uh...a long story..

_He was REALLY going to regret saying what happened._

**End of Part 5**


	6. Chapter 6

Tears of a Raven

_Drop-Kick wacthed as the brothers and the Guardians celebrated on the feild. Anger was plan on his face as he began to charge at them. They turn to see him and were about to attack when-_

Scavenger: *_Rage;Screaming_* _**HE DID WHAT**_?!

_The stadium rumble at that. Scavenger flew out fast, flying past the Brothers and Guardians and tackled Drop-Kick to the ground. as the two fell to the ground. Drop-Kick gets up only to see a enrage Raven Rusher. Pick-Ax ran onto the field next to the Brothers and Guardians._

Pick-Ax: -_Pants_\- H-He know...and he's mad.

Drop-kick: What the-

Scavenger: *_Rage_* Your telling me, that you were the one who corrupted my teams couch, _**MY FRIEND**_, tried to put the blame on _**HIM **_of taking the 49ers Megacore, and _**THEN **_tried to have him _**KILLED**_!

_Drop-Kick didn't know what to say. Everyone watch, wondering what was going to happen._

Scavenger: *_Rage_* COVER YOU EARS!

_The Guardians didn't know why, but they did so as did the children there at in the stands._

Scavenger: *_Rage;Screaming_* YOU NO GOOD ROTTEN SON OF A-

_And he went off. Curse after Curse word left his mouth as he let his anger out on Drop-Kick. Pick-Ax, John and Jim Haughbaugh were in shock as were the fans._

* * *

_HOK,_

_Everyone present watch as Scavenger raged on the robotic henchmen. They were also in complete shock._

Liberty: Well...

Steed: I have never seen Scavenger so mad before.

Blow-Torch: Hey, if anything it's payback for what they tried to do.

Talon: Sooooo...do we go to Levi Stadium or-

Liberty: Let's just, wait until he's done.

* * *

_Back at Levi Stadium, few minutes later..._

Scavenger: *_Red in the face_; _Rage;Screaming_*- SO THAT THEY CAN'T TELL WHICH SIDE IS WHICH!

_Everyone, including Drop-kick, looked pale and in shock. Drop-Kick, realizing that what the Raven just vowed might happen in a few seconds, jumped up in the air and fled._

Scavenger: *_Red in the face_; _Rage;Screaming_* THAT'S RIGHT! RUN! RUNAWAY YOU $ #$! NEVERMORE WILL YOU OR YOU STUPID $^$#^%$^ DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT AGAIN! GAME OVER! GOOD NIGHT!

_Scavenger panted as the redness and rage in his face melted away. Everyone stood in shock and amazement. The Guardians and children removed their hands from their ears. It was silent, till one fan started to clap, then another, till the whole stadium and both teams applauded at Scavenger rant towards the villain who nearly destroyed everything. Scavenger gripped his head and fell to his knees as Pick-Ax ran over and caught him._

Pick-Ax: *_Concern_* You okay?

Scavenger: *_Raspy_* Does any one have headache medicine and water?

* * *

_First aid room,_

_Scavenger laid on the bed with an Ice pack on his head. The five Guardians sat around him as Pick-Ax came over with a glass of water._

Pick-Ax: *_Hands glass to Scavenger as he drank_* That was the coolest thing I've seen you do so far this season.

Marty: Yeah...what did he say?

Pick-Ax: When you guys are older, I'll explain.

Scavenger: *_Raspy; Stops drinking_* That actually felt good, just...letting all that anger out.

Ish: Especially since you been through alot this season.

Scavenger: *_Raspy_* Yeah...If it was last year, I think I would have had a break down.

Tua: We're going to check on the Megacores.

Ash: You going to be okay?

Scavenger: *_Raspy_* Yes, I will...sorry for putting that task on you.

Troy: Hey, it's okay. It's not your fault your voice broke.

Scavenger: *_Raspy_* Yeah.

_The Guardians left the two Rusherz as they went to the vault. _

Pick-Ax: You really scared Drop-Kick ya know.

Scavenger: *_Raspy_;_Chuckles_* Hey, he made the move first. Hey deserved every single thing done to him.

Pick-Ax: You do realize Ish's parents are going to have a word with you on your choice of words.

Scavenger: *_Raspy_* Yeah...I'm just glad that those suits have a filter for stuff like that.

_The door opened as Liberty, Talon and Blow-Torch entered._

Liberty: Hey there, mind if we come in.

Scavenger: *_Raspy_* Yeah.

_The three Rusherz walk over._

Talon: We saw the whole thing on the monitor, how ya felling?

Scavenger: *_Raspy_* Satisfied, but my throat hurts like crazy.

Blow-Torch: After that rage lay down on Drop-Kick, I can see that happening. By the way, I really wish he stayed cause it would be pretty cool to see you do that-

Liberty: _**NO**_. It would not be cool.

Blow-Torch: Hey, he deserved to have that happen to him.

Liberty: Not on National TV!

Blow-Torch: I'm pretty sure they would censor it.

Liberty: The implication is still there!

Talon: *_Deadpans_* Do I have to stand in between you two, especially with you Lib?

_Scavenger and Pick-Ax laughed._

Scavenger: *_Raspy_* I'm pretty sure I would get in trouble by Ish's parents for that more than cursing.

Pick-Ax: Not to mention Ash's father.

_They all chuckled._

* * *

_Few hours later..._

_The game continued on and was finished before no time. Pick-Ax, and Liberty went back to the HOK, however Scavenger (Who was feeling much better) Talon and Blow-Torch went to see Claw. Claw was putting away helmets when the three Rusherz jumped out of the portal onto the floor._

Claw: Well, if it isn't the Raven who knocked down Drop-Kick a few pegs *_Scavenger blushes_* What brings you here?

Scavenger: I wanted to ask you something? It's for the Super Bowl, well...the real one, when Wild-Card falls for the mock one. Of course, we also need two more particular Rusherz for this.

Claw: *_Curious_* What did you have in mind?

_Scavenger ushered him to the group and whispered his plan._

**End of Part 6**


	7. Chapter 7Finale

**Hi there! Before we start, Orarasis and Junisial are owned by The Last Border Collie and the song in this chapter is own by Alex Christensen {And I'm pretty sure I'm going to make most of Raven Nation scream in joy with the song choice ;)}**

* * *

Tears of a Raven

_Superdome, weeks later, Super Bowl (Real one),_

_Orarasis sat on top of the roof, watching the fans going into the stadium. He had to admit, a few days ago he was quite worried that Ricky would not join the ranks for a second there. But everything turned out well. The dusk sky was painted with red-orange and a vibrate purple. This game would be interesting indeed._

?: I see you are enjoying the view.

_Orarasis turned to see a Rusher who was a mix of Liberty, Pack, Grizzly, Arrow-Head, and Beast, smiling at him._

Orarasis: *_Smiles_* Junisial, pleasure to see you join me for tonight's events.

Junisial: Like I would miss a performance like this, especially after what has happened at the begin of the season.

_Orarasis smile grew as the two watch as the last of the fans pilled in._

* * *

_Inside..._

Alto: *_Goes over check list_* Okay, everything is set, everyone one is here, both teams are present, the singers for pregame are here, Beyoncé is here and ready-

Ricky Guardian: You okay?

_Alto jumped in fear and shock, turning to the now six Guardians._

Alto: Just a little nervous...been a while since there was a Super Bowl here since... *_trails off; shakes his head_*not to mention it the FIRST TIME two brothers coached against each other, so it's a big deal.

Ish Guardian: Alto, it's going to be okay, I promise.

Alto: -sighs- Your right, sorry I just...want everything to be perfect for tonight.

Troy Guardian: We understand, Just don't overwork yourself.

Alto: *_Smiles_* I won't. *_Turns to see Pick-Ax talking to his team_* I wonder...Where is that Raven anyway?

* * *

_With Scavenger..._

Scavenger: Is it wrong that I'm nervous?

Blow-Torch: You mean for the game, the surprise or both.

Scavenger: The latter. T-Thanks again Talon, Steed and Claw for helping me and the others on this.

_The three smiled at the four AFC North Rusherz. The plan Scavenger had involved not just him and Blow-Torch, but also Fang and K-9. with Steed, Talon and Claw helping in the background._

Fang: This is actually exciting.

K-9: You bet it is.

_Scavenger smiled. Now they just needed to wait for the right moment._

* * *

_Third Quarter..._

_So far the game went well. The Baltimore Ravens had built a 28 lead with the San-Fransisco up to 6._

Pick-Ax: Your team is doing pretty well Scavs.

Scavenger: T-Thank you Pick-Ax. Looks like you team is-

_Then, half the power went out._

Alto: *_From afar_* ARE YOU KIDDING ME!

_Everyone went silent, worry flowing from each individual. Scavenger was too...until he smiled, a familiar voice behind him._

Orarasis Voice: It's show time.

Scavenger: I'll be right back Pick-Ax. I gotta check on something.

_Pick-Ax nodded and Scavenger ran to the gate, taking out a wakie talkie._

Scavenger: Okay boys...now's a good time to surprise them. I was hoping for after the game, but this might be a perfect time.

* * *

_Few Minutes later..._

Ish Guardian: I got word from the Fire department workers, all the visitors have been retrieved from the elevator. And the power should be back on soon.

Marty Guardian: That's great and all, but what are we going to do till then.

John Harbaugh: *_Walks over_* Hey, have you guys seen Scavenger?

Pick-Ax: He said he forgot some-

_The rest of the lights went out, startling everyone. Talon hands glowed as some of the stadium lights turned on, but with colors of gold, purple, and red. Steed was in the booth, startling the commentators and turning on something. Claw gave the okay as the Music (from a piano and guitar) started._

Alto: Is that-

Scavenger: *_Piano_* _**Angel of darkness**_

_**Angel of darkness**_

Blow-Torch: *_Guitar_*_**The world is in your hand,**_

Scavenger: _**But I will fight until the end.**_

_**Angel of darkness**_

_**Angel of darkness**_

K-9 and Fang: _**Don't follow your command,**_

Scavenger: _**But I will fight and I will stand.**_

Blow-Torch: _**When darkness falls,**_

K-9: *_Drums_* _**Pain is all,**_

Fang: *_Guitar_* _**The Angel of Darkness**_

Blow-Torch, K-9 and Fang: _**will leave behind,**_

Scavenger: _**and I will fight.**_

_Everyone (In stadium and watching at home) are in awe._

_**The love is lost,**_

_**beauty and light,**_

_**have vanished from**_

_**garden of delight.**_

_**The dreams are gone,**_

_**midnight has come,**_

_**the darkness is our new kingdom. Yeah-eah...**_

_Everyone cheers and claps. Even the teams and Guardians joined in_

_**Angel of darkness**_

_**Angel of darkness**_

Fang: _**The world is in your hand,**_

Scavenger: _**But I will fight until the end.**_

_**Angel of darkness**_

_**Angel of darkness**_

K-9 and Blow-Torch: _**Don't follow your command,**_

Scavenger: _**But I will fight and I will stand.**_

_The rest of the Rusherz stared in awe...then smiled. Orarasis smiled and lit his hand. The now healed up scar wound glowed a purple and burst into flames. Everyone watching in amazement, even Blow-Torch, Fang and K-9 were in awe...was this part of the plan?_

Scavenger: _**Hunt goes on,**_

_**deep in the night,**_

_**time to pray,**_

_**down on your knees,**_

_**you can't hide from the**_

_**eternal light,**_

_**until my last**_

_**breath I will fight (I will fight...)**_

_**Now realize, the stars they die,**_

_**darkness has fallen in paradise.**_

_**but we'll be strong, and we will fight,**_

_**against the creatures of the night!**_

_Scavenger flies in the air still playing the piano as the Stadium lights returned to normal in a flash and he became a purple blur. A huge smile on his face._

_**Angel of darkness**_

_**Angel of darkness**_

K-9: _**The world is in your hand,**_

Scavenger: _**But I will fight until the end.**_

_**Angel of darkness**_

_**Angel of darkness**_

Blow-Torch, K-9 and Fang: _**Don't follow your command,**_

Scavenger: _**But I will fight and I will stand.**_

_Does a back air flip, the flames dancing around him_

_**Yeah-eah!**_

_Scavenger lands hard on the ground, the flames turning into luminous purple feathers and smoke, Scavenger's eyes glowing red. As the song ended, the everyone went nuts in amazement and enjoyment. Steed cheered from the booth, along with the commentators._

Fan: BEST. POWER OUTAGE. EVER!

Lasso: Way ta go Scavs!

_Scavenger panted, as did the other three, and they bowed._

* * *

_4th quarter..._

_With the power back on the game continued but with an extra spark of excitement. It was the fourth quarter , the two teams were next n next with scores and Scavenger had went down to the lockers to get a glass. Of course he was fallowed by the other Rusherz and Guardians, who wanted to have a private conversation on the performance he put on._

Pick-Ax: THAT WAS AMAZING!

Troy Guardian: I'll say! Where did you learn to play like that?

Scavenger: Claw has been giving me some piano lessons and when the Super Bowl was about to come, I ask Claw and Steed to help with the setting and Blow-Torch, K-9 and Fang helped me out with the music.

Marty Guardian: And the flames coming out of your arms?

Scavenger: What flames?

_The others looked at him in confusion._

Fang: You had purple flames coming out from your scars and when you landed in the end of your song, the flames turned to luminous purple feathers and smoke.

_Now Scavenger was confused, looking at his arm...no flames, no shiny feathers, nothing._

Scavenger: I-Wonder what caused that?

_The group walked back up to the field, they made it outside when... a blast of confetti was blasted on them. _

Scavenger: *_Coughs some confetti out_* W-WHO WON?!

Pick-Ax: *_Sees the board, smiles_* See for yourself champ.

_Scavenger was about to question that...when he finally looked around. The colors were HIS colors, the Ravens were cheering as the 49ers applauded for the Ravens win. Scavenger walked onto the field and stared at the words;_

_"__**RAVENS SUPER BOWL CHAMPIONS**__"._

Marty Guardian: WHOA! Congrats Scavenger!

_Nothing._

Steed: Scavenger?

_Scavenger fell to his knees. The others, including the teams, noticed them and ran over to check on him._

John Harbaugh: *_Concern_* Scavenger, are you okay?

_Still nothing...Pick-Ax placed a hand on Scavengers shoulder and he looked up, tears streaming down his face as he started...laughing? He grew a smiles,as he laughed in joy._

Scavenger: I-I-_sniffs_-I have never felt better.

Raven Player: *_Joy_* HEY SCAVENGER! COME ON AND JOIN US!

_Scavenger smiled as he grabbed Pick-Ax hand and nudge the others to fallow him onto the the field, all smiling._

* * *

_Orarasis and Junisial watched from afar, smiling. _

Junisial: Seems the Raven has opened up fully now.

Orarasis: Yes...I'm glad he has finally opened up. *_Turns to Junisial_* You think they will find out who we really are?

Junisial: Soon, it's hard not to recolonized the creators of the core *_Winks_*.

_Back on the field, Scavenger was holding the Super Bowl trophy and was suddenly lifted to the air by his teams. They cheered as Scavenger smiled. He was finally at peace and it was pure bliss. With him and his friends..no, his family by his side, no evil will tear at him or his emotions ever again. They were Rusherz, a family and nothing would take that away._

**The **

**End**

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading 'Tears of a Raven'. I really enjoyed writing this and hope you enjoy it to. Remember that you are not alone during these hard time, no matter where you are. Thank you for reading and I'll see you on the flip side ;)**

**Update:**

**DACOLLIEOF2017 (Of the Last Birder Collie) Has made a beautiful drawing of Scavenger singing on her Deviantart page. Please go check it out and support her :)**


End file.
